Gas processing applications for processing liquid gases, such as liquid natural gas (LNG) require cooling of gases into a liquid state for transport. Gas processing containers may be land-based or mobile. In a mobile platform, such as an offshore gas processing vehicle, a gas processing container may be used to house gas processing equipment. During operation, gas processing components and materials, such as refrigerating fluids, must be maintained at low temperatures less than 0 degrees Celsius including cryogenic temperatures, defined as temperatures around −150 degrees Celsius and below, to convert the gaseous materials to liquid. Accordingly, an inside of the gas processing container must be made of materials capable of withstanding cryogenic temperatures and operating pressure levels.
In addition, since gases are combustible, an outside of the gas processing container must be capable of withstanding high temperatures and impacts.